Smile Pretty Cure Rematch
"Our 5 hearts will stop the shadows from making a bad ending, Smile Pretty Cure Rematch!" - the official group slogan Smile Pretty Cure Rematch (スマイルプリキュア再戦 Sumairupurikyua saisen) is a Japanese-American-British magical girl series by Mitsaki Lovely, the main girls are the recarnantions of Bad End Pretty Cure (バッドエンドプリキュア Baddoendopurikyua) and is the first installment in Mitsaki Lovely's Rematch Dark Pretty Cures. It began airing August 1st, 2019. the series motives are Happiness, Love, Fairytales, Fashion, and Dancing Synopsis * List of Smile Pretty Cure Rematch episodes The series starts with the wealthy Hoshizora Fumiko who finds out she is the recarnantion of Bad End Happy, her mirrored counterpart of the legendary warrior, Cure Happy. Fumiko is the most popular girl in school known to be wealthy, she doesn't care about her popularity and wealth, she cares about people being happy. She chooses to be a Pretty Cure, and save the world from the evil Yuka-Onna and her brat, Luckily, Fumiko is not alone she is joined by Hino Shiina (Cure Ember) Kise Naoko (Cure Harmonie) Midorikawa Tokiko (Cure Angel) and Aoki Ryoka (Cure Venus), these girls are checking their happy ending list! Characters * Hoshizora Fumiko (星子文子 Hoshizora Fumiko)/'Cure Meri '(ケリーメリー Kyua Merī) - Fumiko is the main protagonist who is 14 years old and is in her tenth year of Niigata Private Academy, she is the most popular girl in school is in the B.C.P (Beautiful Cute Popular) Club, and is the daughter of the famous perfume owner: Kenji Hoshizora. she doesn't care about her popularity and wealth, She loves making people happy, unlike her light self Cure Happy, she is one of the students to pass with an A+ in the school. Fumiko's past self was Bad End Happy, she is a Tsundere. * Hino Shiina(日野椎名 Hino Shīna)/'Cure Ember '(キュア・エムバー Kyua Emuba) - Shiina is a main character who is 17 years old and it's her tenth year of Niigata Private Academy, she is apart of the student council, is the student body president, she is very wise and elegant, unlike her light self Cure Sunny, she is another student to pass with an A+ in the school. Shiina's past self was Bad End Sunny, she is a Dandere. * [[Kise Naoko|'Kise' Naoko]] (キセナオコ Kise Nahoko)/'Cure Harmonie '(キュアハーモニー Kyua Hamoni) - Naoko is another main character who 14 years old and it's her tenth year in Niigata Private Academy, she is apart of the drama club, she is a pervert, and kind in the inside, but cold and mean on the outside, unlike her light self Cure Peace, she is the first person to pass with an B+ in the school. Naoko's past self was Bad End Peace, she is a Deredere. * [[Tokiko Midorikawa|'Tokiko' Midorikawa]] (みどり川都子 Midorikawa Tokiko)/'Cure Angel '(キュアエンジェル Kyua Enjeru) - Tokiko is a another main character who is 16 and a half years old and it's her tenth year in Niigata Private Academy, she is apart of the is the president of the occult club, unlike her light self Cure March, she is the second person to pass with an B+ in the school. Tokiko's past self was Bad End March, she is a Hinedere. * [[Ryoka Aoki|'Ryoka' Aoki]] (青木涼岡 Aoki Ryoka)/'Cure Venus '(キュア金星 Kyua ''Kinboshi) - Ryoka is also a main character who is 15 years old and it's her tenth year in Niigata Private Academy, she is apart of the cooking club, unlike her light self Cure Beauty, she is the third person to pass with an B+ in the school. Ryoka's past self was Bad End Beauty, she is a Kamidere. Mascots * Candy (キャンディー ''Kyandī) - Is a bear like fairy, and comes back to Niigata to find the recarnantions of the Bad End Pretty Cures, Like Shiina she is very happy. Antagonists * Yuki-Onna (ユキオン Yuki'onna) - Is the main villain of the show, she is a ghost-like demon who wants nothing than to takes soles of the humans, in episode 9, her soul was purified by Cure Venus and Cure Merry into Hoshizora Yuki, the long lost mother of Hoshizora Fumiko. * Princess Jasper (プリンセスジャスパー Jasupa-hime) - Is the daughter of Yuki-Onna she is spoiled rotten by mother, her alter-ego is Hoshizora Jasper the long lost sister of Hoshizora Fumiko '' * Akuma (アクマ ''Akuma) - Are little emerald shaped soles of people making them the villains. * Bad End Pretty Cure - Are the main antagonists of the series. Minor Characters Items Smile Palette (スマイルパック Sumairu Paletto) - Is a item for the girls the transformation phrase: "Smile! Pretty Cure, Let's Dance!" . * Smile Jewelry (スマイル宝石 Sumairu Hōseki) - Is a jewel for each girl depending on each emotion. Locations * Niigata (新潟 Nigata) - Is the main town of the series where the cures live. * Märchenland (メルヘンランド Meruhenrando) - A fairy tale kingdom where all fairytale characters live, Candy also comes from this kingdom. * Niigata Private Academy (新潟私立アカデミー Nīgata shiritsu akademī) - Is the school that the cures go to school. Trvia Discaimer I don't own Pretty Cure, Marchenland, and Candy the fairy mascot, I'll own the cures and more. The orignal version: Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. Please don't block me for copying! Merchandise Main Page: Smile Pretty Cure Rematch Merchandise Category:Rematch Dark Pretty Cure Series Category:Fan Series Category:Dark Cures Category:Dark Pretty Cure Category:Smile Pretty Cure Rematch